Little Moments
by idontlikegravy
Summary: Two unrelated ficlets set in my L World 'verse. 1. Stargate Sg-1/Highlander - Jack O'Neill needs to have a conversation with his clone. 2. Buffy/Highlander - When the fighting's done, Joe and Giles take a moment to relax.
1. Tipping the Balance

**A/N:** This is set in the same 'verse as my fic The L World, but all you really need to know for this is that in that AU Jack O'Neill is a ROG named Angus MacNeill. This is set at the end of the Stargate SG-1 episode _Fragile Balance. _No profit made, no harm intended.

**Tipping the Balance**

Jack sat and looked thoughtfully at his 'Mini-Me'. It was all too beyond weird for him, but there was something they needed to talk about before they went their separate ways.

"How much do you remember?" he asked.

"Just about everything, Angus," Mini-Jack replied. "There are a few gaps, but not much."

"That damned Immortal memory, huh?" Jack said with a smile that he didn't really feel.

The pair fell into an awkward silence, Jack looking out the window and Mini-Jack staring at his shoes. Jack watched as a mother walked hand in hand with her toddler. Sitting next to him was what was essentially his only shot at having a son of his own. Suddenly he realised why Immortals couldn't have children, and he turned back to his clone.

"Is it there?" Mini-Jack asked before Jack could speak. Jack briefly contemplated playing dumb, but he knew exactly what his clone was referring to.

"No. Whatever it is, Loki couldn't, or didn't, clone my Quickening. You're mortal," he answered. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't be. Now I get the chance for a normal life. To have kids, grow old and die with the woman I love. All the things I know you regret not having," Mini-Jack replied.

In that instant, Jack could see his four thousand years of memories in his clone's eyes. He was both envious of the boy and pitied him. To live a mortal life, with all its fragile joys and pains. Depending on which day of the week it was he would either gladly trade everything for it, or not wish it on an enemy.

"So, this is goodbye then," Mini-Jack said, rousing Jack from his thoughts. "After all, there's a reason Immortals don't have kids."

"And you don't want to see me, it'd be too weird," Jack added with a smile that was genuine this time.

"Definitely too weird," Mini-Jack replied.


	2. A Quiet Moment

Before everyone went their separate ways, the group of Immortals and their friends all gathered at Joe's bar to celebrate saving the world. Although it wasn't a new experience to almost all of them, some things were worth celebrating.

Giles shook his head and smiled as he watched Richie and Xander bicker over a game of pool. Their lives had been far too tense over the last year, and it was good to see life get back to what passed for normal. He walked over to the stage, where Joe was sat, idly strumming.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Joe looked up and smiled.

"Please. There's a spare acoustic in the corner there," he replied.

Giles found the instrument in question and sat down. After a few moments of tuning, he looked up at expectantly. Joe smiled and began playing _Duelling Banjos_, making Giles laugh before he joined in. The two battled for a while, before Giles stopped and held up his hands in defeat.

"You're too good for me. Always were," he added.

"Your turn to choose," Joe said, indicating Giles' guitar.

Giles turned to check the others were still busy celebrating, and then began to play. After a bar, Joe smiled as he recognised the song and joined in, adding chords to underscore the melody Giles was picking out.

They jammed for eight bars, playing with the melody, Joe adding Blues riffs, and then Giles began to sing,

"I look at the world, and I notice it's spinning, while my guitar gently weeps," he sang, before Joe picked up the bridge.

At that moment, their entire world was comprised of Joe, Giles and the music. The apocalypse could rain down on them and they wouldn't have noticed. The pair duetted, stretching the song out to nearly ten minutes before it drew to a natural conclusion.

As the last notes hung in the air, applause rang out, startling them both. They looked up to see the others stood watching and clapping. Giles lay down his guitar, embarrassed by the attention. He stood and headed for the bar.

"Anyone for tea?"


End file.
